Khyetah Mars
Khyetah Mars '''is a Street Performer from Canal Street’s Get Down Town District in NYC who became an on/off member of Team Ruby, eventually becoming a permanent member. She’s the fun and tough funny girl of the group next to Mikhaela Terwillinger. '''Theme: Tkay Maidza - Tennies Abilities, Strengths and Weaknesses Real Name: Khyetah Mars (Kyla Mars for short) Alias – Ms. Pogo, Jamaican Queen, Queen of Get Down Town Information Born on 21XX (18-19) Place of Living/Birth/Current: Formerly Jamaica Currently United States (New York City, Cannal Street) Nationality: Jamaican Height 5.3 ft. (13.462 cm) Weight 130 lbs. Affiliated with Team Ruby, joint team to Team Emerald Friends/Enemies: Team Emerald and most of their allies '''(Friends), '''Yecho Shuo Yuanjia (Friend, Love Interest), The Establishment and allies (Enemies), Jonjon Miles (Cousin in America; from Mischief Crew) Personality – '''She is charismatic and down to earth, as well as having a voice that is calming and peaceful, to some degree, her voice is crystal clear as if she is capable of being a singer if she wants to with a faint and subtle Jamaican accent. Khyetah as a Street Performer, known as Jamaican Queen, does uses her energy to make her fans happy, as well as having high amount of confidence that she uses to hype up the crowd, as well as her co-street performers. She is a team player who is even cool with opponent street performers, for Khyetah is the type of girl that is reasonable and cool with anyone she speaks with. '''Appearance – '''Khyetah’s casual/street performer wear is yellow shirt, shorts and boots with the Jamaican Flag Logo, which represents that she is part of the Jamaican crew, even its leader at Canal Street’s Get Down Town District. Khyetah let’s her hair grow out naturally, eventually having mini-dreadlocks. When she becomes a temporary member of Team Ruby, she puts on camo-khaki pants, black boots, body armor and sports face paint. When she becomes a permanent member of Team Ruby, she starts wearing a Red shirt instead of a Green one, eventually as time progresses, she dons all black attire. Sometimes she uses black sunglasses regardless of what she wears. '''Abilities Acrobatics - A side from being a street performer and dancer, Khyetah is good at Acrobatics and capable of doing several flips and tricks in a single bound if she is tasked to it. She goes all out for her fans and when it comes to fighting with the good guys, she puts her skills to the test. Advanced Pogo Stick Performer – Khyetah is excellent using the Pogo Stick and is able to do impossible tricks and maneuvers using a custom Pogo-Stick that she made herself. The Pogo-Stick comes with high shock resistance components that allow Khyetah to jump higher using this device. Fighting Styles – Khyetah is an intermediate level, near advance level when it comes to Brazilian Jiu Jitsu and she is intermediate in Karv Maga, and a bit of Karate. History of Khyetah Mars/ Ms.Pogo Khyetah Mars was born and raised in Jamaica by her mother and father, who were religious and spent a lot of time supporting Jamaican festivals that included festivities and dancing. Since Khyetah’s Father was somewhat of a dancer himself, he notices his daughter began taking interest in dancing, and eventually her Father taught her. Soon, they moved to New York due to her Father’s brother wanting the family to help him with his large scale restaurant in the city. Khyetah began going to school, joining things such as Gymnastics and Karate, there and had a small job at her uncle’s restaurant. When she heard news of what is going on at Canal Street, she was interested and went with friends and was introduced to Street Performances that involved dancing, acrobatics and the like. Khyetah Mars eventually performed as a guest dancer and the crowd loved what they saw, putting Khyetah in a spot to improve to be better. As she practiced to get better at what she does and attending events held at the Get Down Town District, she began learning Brazilian Jiu Jitsu and she is intermediate in Karv Maga, which she deems better than learning Karate. She then picked up the habit of something she use to do as a kid, using a pogo stick, which she began using in her performance, eventually she became part of a team of other Jamaicans who also performer there, as well as becoming their leader over time, hence becoming known as one of the best and well known Street Performers that goes by the name Jamaican Queen and or Queen of Get Down Town by fans. One night, Purple Goo (Rashad Rose) attacked somewhere nearby Get Down Town, that caused the injury of one of her uncle’s restaurant employees who was passing through the area after work. When word got out about this, Khyetah wanted to take action on the one she calls a “smile monster”. She dons on camo khaki pants and a weight body armor vest without the weights, and a pair of black sunglasses and went out on her pogo stick to seek out Purple Goo, even informing her dance partners of her actions. She eventually found members of Team Ruby, as well as some from Emerald, who were also looking for Purple Goo, and she decides to help them look, eventually running into both Bug-Bot and Street Panther who actually confronted the monster man inside a clothing store. When the fight broke out, Khyetah tried to help fight, but was throw to the side by Purple Good, leaving James, Bug-Bot, and Street Panther to fight. She was about to hop back in, but James’ partner, Jason Cladd, asked Khyetah on what would work on Purple Goo, stating he saw this happen in a cartoon once. Khyetah helps Jason break a nearby firehouse and direct the hydro blast on to Purple Goo, defeating him in the process, causing him to retreat into the sewers. Khyetah finally met face to face with the group, especially Yecho and Corbin who was there, and she tells them if possible, she will help them whenever she can, making Khyetah a temp member of Team Ruby, as well as helping Team Emerald from time to time. Khyetah eventually becomes a love interest for Yecho, especially when she becomes a permanent member of the team when The Establishment and their forces began to increase in the United States.